


Flytrap

by zuzkak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Life, Familiars, Friendship, Issei is the new kid, M/M, Magic AU, Magic Users, Magical Creatures, Mostly Fluff, Rituals, Secrets, Slow Burn, Strangers/Friends to Lovers, Will add tags as I go, Witch AU, also my ocs aka hiro's fam, background iwaoi thats not background like at all™, my headcanons heavily worked in, possible smut later? debatable, spells, tooru and hiro solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: Hiro has always grown up in a house full of magic.His life was full of wonder, crystals, and the suffocating smell of incense.It's no wonder he didn't really have the time to make friends (that's not even mentioning the fact half of his school thinks him and his family are crazy.).But when Hiro's best friend Tooru's boyfriend Iwaizumi befriends the new kid in the year, Hiro is forced to adjust.Problem 1: This guy is really,reallycute.Problem 2: Hiro is really,reallygay.***AKA - My self-indulgent Matsuhana witch!au.





	Flytrap

No. He's not crazy.

 

Nah, Hiro's life is normal.

 

Well, as normal as it can be when you arrive home after volleyball practice to find your younger sister and older brother chalking a pentacle into the floor while your mother hovers anxiously in the background holding a jar of bloody goblin ears.

 

You get used to it.

 

Makki almost steps on a cluster of shimmery blue quartz trying to get his shoes off. "Should I even ask what you guys are doing?"

 

It was his little sister, Suzu, who answered him. "Yashima came by again." She rolled back onto her heels and with a bright smirk that apparently every Hanamaki family member possessed, wiped her hands on a cloth and informed him he was looking for gnome killer. "Probably his ex-wife, as per usual. Wouldn't be surprised."

 

Hiro snorted and stepped on the outskirts of the circle. "You guys need any help?"

 

"Nah, we're almost done. You can relax."

 

He nodded in reply and began walking down the hall that led to the rest of the flat. The Hanamaki family lived in a massive 3-storey townhouse, cramped in between a dentist's practice and a lacklustre greengrocer. The bottom floor was taken up entirely by what appeared to the outside world as a home apothecary, full of herbal remedies and warm smiles from the short, willowy woman behind the counter. If you were a witch, however, what you would see the oldest (and arguably the best) potions emporium in Miyagi. You would see jars upon jars of questionable substances with ambiguous origins. Instead of accepting the polite small talk of the shopkeeper, you would meet the eyes of a wise and largely dangerous clan of witches, their head a proud and regal sorceress. 

 

Hiro's mother, Chiyumi, has run the store for almost 20 years. Her mother before her, her mother's mother before that... and so on. After Chiyumi died, the store would automatically go to the next female in line, in this case, Suzu. Hiro knew that his elder brother, Yuichi, found this unfair. He loved the process of potion developing and brewing, while Suzu loved spell writing and casting. Hiro? Hiro liked volleyball. So sue him.

 

The pink-haired teen became dimly aware his mother was telling him to feed his venus before it grew legs and ate him in his sleep. Yuichi's alligator lizard had somehow gotten out of his tank (again) and was chewing on one of his converse. Brilliant. Hiro picked up the shoe, lizard in tow, and gently peeled it off. He walked to his brother's room, wedged open the door and opened the flap. "In you go, 'Medes." He popped the scaly creature into its terrarium.

 

For some reason, the Hanamaki family had really strange luck with familiars. A familiar is a companion a witch met when they were very young, an animal that would live beyond their normal lifespan to match yours. Familiars are fiercely loyal to their other half, and are generally more intelligent than their non-magical equivalent. Every witch had a familiar, and a familiar was supposed to be the witch's closest friend and counterpart. Most familiars were common household pets such as a dog or rabbit. Yuichi had a lizard (Archimedes), Suzu had a ferret (Jupiter), Chiyumi had a catfish (I'm not kidding, his name is Taro-kun and it has a massive tank in her bedroom.), and Hiro was stuck with a Hellcat (the feline equivalent of a Hellhound - make your own assumptions) which he named Isis.

 

Hiro's best friend, Tooru (also a witch, just from a line of dragon breeders instead of mages like Hiro.), also had a familiar. Surprise surprise, it was a Western Opalhead. A considerably tiny, horned, narcissistic dragon with generally clingy personality.  No surprise, Tooru named her after his Final Fantasy XIV character, resulting in the elusive Hiyashinsu. In his defence, he named her when he was like, eight. The young dragon was almost more petty than Tooru, which was really saying something. She could really hold a grudge.

  
When Hiro walked into his room, Isis was staring at him judgmentally. "What?" Hiro narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired cat. She meowed in response, pawing gently at his Grimoire, a well-used leather notebook, almost bursting with pages. Hiro rolled his eyes. "You want me to study?" Another meow. Isis was a Siamese to the naked eye. As most of the family and extended friends had witnessed at on point or another, that was just a glamour, formed by the familiar to prevent from terrifying her witch. Her true form was absolutely horrific. The only person who didn't seem to bristle when the cat let her guard down was Hiro; In fact - he found it quite cute. Tooru was aghast when he found out. Hiro's mother simply remarked that that was simply proof of the potent bond between the two.

 

Hiro, sighing, brushed his hair back, changed into sweatpants and wrapping his grandmother's old shawl around himself, lit a candle, and sat down to read.

 

The hours passed by rather quickly, and soon the moon shone through the arches of his window into his room.

 

_This was his magical life._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you reached the end.
> 
> My update schedule is not structured at all, so new chapters will be sporadic.
> 
> While researching for this fic, I learnt more about Wicca and Witchcraft. Long story short, I'm now a self-taught, eclectic witch. So that happened.
> 
> Many of the elements for the magic system you will see in Flytrap are inspired by Wicca, with additions of pop culture supernatural (such as goblins). Then there are things such as the Hellcat which are completely made up by me.
> 
> This chapter was mostly introductory to the world and Hiro's family. We'll get into the good stuff next chapter ;).
> 
> This fic seems like it will be a lot of fun to write and I look forward to the rest!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
